A world over
by Mcdawn
Summary: Harry inwardly giggled and raised a chubby arm letting loose another strand of electricity and hitting Sirius again, then giggled at the shock of the adults. Sirius was the only one to speak "Hey do you think he is trying to tell me something? He aimed right at me, that was no accident."
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson lay on his death bed, the only thing going through his mind at that point was joining his love Annabeth in death. He was glad that he now got on with his father's brother Hades, although they were not bosom friends they no longer hated each other. It meant he would not interfere with Percy's judgement. His eyes closed and he breathed his last, surrounded by family and friends. He had lived a full life to the age of 80, quite a feat for a demi god. He had expected to die earlier due to the attacks in his younger days. Annabeth died before him at the age of 78 after she had given him three children two boys one girl, he also now had grandchildren but his heart was too broken by her death for him to hold onto life anymore. He died of a broken heart.

When Percys eyes opened again it was to the sight of his uncle Hades standing above him. He looked around in confusion and noticed he was in the underworld and he was lying on a gurney. He sat up and looked at Hades in confusion then asked "Uncle Hades, what is going on?"

Hades had a look of apology on his face as he said "I'm sorry Percy but I cannot accept you into my kingdom. Do you remember the curse of Archilles that you had all those years ago but lost?"

Percy nodded still in shock at what what he was hearing, Hades continued "Well the spirit of the Styx is not very happy with you because of it. She is angry at you for losing her blessing after she bestowed it on you. You won't remember but you spoke to her when you died, I don't know what was said, she said you will remember when you have to, there is a decision you have to make that needs to be unbiased. She has however made you immortal until that decision is made. If you refuse to choose you will continue to grow old, shrivel up and still live."

Percy felt fury for this interference over his after life. From the sound of it he was not going to be with Annabeth like they talked about before she died. He stood up and walked over to the river that was close by. As he looked at it he noticed someone floating inside it and said "Why are you doing this?"

The woman looked back at him and said "Make the choice Percy Jackson and you can move on."

The river began to show flashes of lives gong by each one different and showed different people. Percy asked "What are these?"

By then Hades was gone and it was just Percy and the river spirit. In his anger at the river spirit Percy jumped straight into the water. The pain he had never forgotten even after all these years consumed him. He could hear a voice speaking in his ear the minute he thought there was nothing left of him to pull out, th e voice belonged to the river spirit, she was saying "You are stubborn aren't you? If I did not need you I would leave your soul to die in here."

She was getting clearer as Percy regained his equilibrium. He opened his eyes as soon as he could feel them again and said "Then why don't you just let me die?"

She replied "Are you deaf, I said I need you. Seeing as you refused to make a choice of those worlds I showed you, I will make the choice for you. My sisters and I found a way to come together without repelling each other and that requires a soul sacrifice and I chose you. It was either that or the destruction of your soul for losing my blessing all those years ago so callously without asking my permission. I lost a part of myself that day and this will return it."

Two more women arrived and were floating beside the woman. Before Percy could comment he felt all three of them blessed him before he lost consciousness. The last thing he saw and heard was the woman as she said "Good luck Percy Jackson. Use our blessings well." What he didn't see was his dad arrive with his brothers and ask "Is he gone?"

The spirit of the river replied "Yes it is done, he is safe away from her. She will not be able to get to him where he is gone. This was his third life he was supposed to have achieved Alysyum. He was your son first lord Zeus, then in his second life he was yours Lord Hades and then yours lord Poseidon. Are you sure about all this?"

Zeus replied "Yes we are. He is in love with her. If he joins her in the after life she will twist that life and use him to take over. He has all of our powers now."

Posiedon cut in "I just wish we could have known about her being a seductress from Tarturus. We might not have had to send Percy away like that."

Hades nodded in agreement and said "Of all my children he made me the most proud." He turned to the side and called "Thanatos!" The air shimmered before a figure in a black robe appeared and bowed. Hades said "Go with him. You are the only one who can travel between worlds. Take good care of my son."

Thanatos bowed a second time and said "I will."

The three gods each created a treasure chest and sent it after Percy by giving them to Thanatos who then left for the new world where he was being sent then parted ways. The river spirit met up with her sisters and left as well. The only thing remaining to show for what had just transpired was the gurney that was never moved.

xxxxx

Percy opened his eyes to a blurry world and voices talking excitedly around him. He felt so tired and his eyes were too heavy for him to investigate where he was so he went to sleep. Consciousness returned to him occasionally but he was never able to stay awake for long.

When he finally stayed up long enough to look around he noticed he was lying in someone's arms. He wondered what was going on and tried to ask but all that came out of his throat was a gurgling noise. This made him panic and he tried to get up but whoever held him had a tight hold on him. and he could only wriggle a little bit. Small sounds of distress came out of his mouth and the person holding him started making shushing noises and singing to him. He frowned at that. Who would try and calm down an old man like him the same way they would a baby?

The person holding him was wearing glasses and had the most unruly hair Percy had ever seen. Standing next to him was a red headed woman who was now cooing at him making him scowl. Who were these people why were they treating him like a baby? Why won't they let him get up? He tried to speak but more gurggles came out and the frustration he was feeling made him feel teary. It didn't take long before he was crying and could not stop. He felt like he was not in control of his own body. It wasn't until the red headed woman reached out and took him from the man with the unruly hair that he noticed he was much smaller than he remembered being.

It was then that his memory of dying and then being sent here by the river Styx spirit came back to him. He realised he must have been re born. He calmed down as he was held in his new mother's arms. It was hard not to, when she held him he felt the same way he remembered feeling when his other mother Sally held him. Safe.

From the moment he became aware of himself and his surroundings Percy paid attention to what was going on. He learned his mum was named Lily and his dad was James. He had a godfather Sirius Black and honorary uncles Remus and Peter. He knew there was something about his uncle Remus that made him feel wild and more animal like than human. His uncle Peter smelled of treachery and Percy didn't like it when he tried to hold him. He would scream and cry until someone else took him.

Months went by as he learned more about his new family, he grew to love them and could not wait when he would be able to talk. He shocked his mother by beginning to pull his body across any surface at four months by grabbing anything he could to pull himself forward. By the time he was six months old he was crawling around the house and trying to stand. For Percy it was a slow process that frustrated him but for his parents they were very proud of him.

They were a bit worried that he was not showing any magic. What they did not know was that Percy kept a tight reign on his powers. The control included the magic he got when he was re born. It was something he learned to do as he got older and his powers developed and grew with him. Loss of control could flood the whole country with rain, cause tidal waves, earthquakes, erupt doormat volcanoes or blanket it in snow deep enough to bury everything under it. What he did not know was that his powers from his previous lives were re awoken in him when he was blessed by the river Styx's spirit and her sisters. The power he got from being the son of Zeus and the son of Hades.

The only thing so far that irritated Percy was his name. His parents named Harry. He didn't like it, but he did not have much of a choice. He resigned himself to the name and decided to make his life a little more interesting. When he next saw Peter he narrowed his eyes. He could sense some kind of dark binding on the man. How he could tell he did not know. He figured if he could make the man's life a nightmare whenever he visited he may visit less.

Having made the decision to accept his name despite his dislike for it, Percy decided to refer to himself by it instead of his old name. He listened to his parents having a conversation while he was sat in his playpen and he perked up when he heard Peter's name. Apparently he was coming over. Harry smirked, it was a look that didn't look right on his cute baby face. He lay down an pretended to sleep and his mum picked him up and put him in his crib in his room. It was what he needed. The privacy that came with being on his own.

Opening up his senses he waited for Peter to arrive. He hadn't used his powers in a while never having felt the need to, although he knew they were there. He felt Peter arrive and sat up, he water travelled to the kitchen and looked through the door at the occupants sitting in there. Peter was just arriving and Sirius was teasing him. Harry smirked again then he created clouds over Peter's head and made it rain on him continuously. He made sure that if Peter walked out of the house the rain would stop and if he came back in it would start again, if he kept trying to come back he would add a bolt of lightning for each attempt, He then water travelled back to his crib and this time he actually fell asleep.

xxx

Lily Potter sat in her living room after putting Harry to bed. Her biggest worry was the fact that Harry did not seem to have any magic. This was something that was both a blessing and curse. It was a blessing because without any magic Voldemort was not interested in their family, he was set on finding the child who did have power and born at the same time as Harry. Unfortunately that was her best friend Alice Longbottom's son.

The bad side of things was the talks of society. A Potter producing a squib, it was unheard of. There had never been any known squibs in the Potter line. She did not know how her husband would react to this. She knew that in the pureblood society squibs were sent away from home to the muggle world to live with muggle relatives. There was no way she was going to do that to her son. She had already decided that if James did not support her in this she would go with her son, although that decision might be made complicated by the fact that she was pregnant again. She could only hope that her husband would not want to send away their son.

She heard her husband arrive with his friends and waited for them to come in. James walked in first and kissed her as soon as he was close enough and said "How are you my Lily flower?"

She kissed him back and replied "I feel fat James what do you expect?"

Realising it was one of those days where anything he said was wrong James wrapped his arms around his wife and said "I love you."

As he expected she smiled. He was glad he had learned from the previous pregnancy when her mood swings were coming on. That way he would not fall into the trap of trying to make her feel better when she just wanted to be in a funk. It was tricky knowing when she needed comfort and knowing when she wanted to be left alone. Sirius guffawed behind him and said "Oh Jamesy you are so whipped."

James turned around and smacked Sirius on the head Peter just stood at the side and said "Yeah!"

Lilly felt disgust at the man who looked more like a rat than a human. She wondered how her husband and his friends didn't see it. Before anyone could say anything else a cloud appeared above Peter's head and it began to rain on him. Sirius and James' first reaction was to burst out in laughter. Lily was shocked and actually thought it was her dislike for Peter doing it. She shouted over the roar of the water "Peter maybe you should go outside before the house floods at least until it stops."

Nodding Peter walked out of the house and as soon as he was outside the water stopped. Sirius and James were still laughing. Peter scowled and said "That wasn't funny. I thought we had a truce on pranking each other while the war was on."

James replied "That was not me but it was funny."

Sirius said the same thing "It was not me either, I wouldn't even know how to do that. Did you piss off Lily or something?"

Peter shook his head and said "Not that I know of. I mean I haven't been here for a few days."

James waved his wand over his friend and dried him off before they all walked back into the house. However as soon as Peter walked into the house the rain started again and this time there was a bolt of lightning that struck him making him scream and run back outside where it stopped again. Neither James or Sirius wee laughing this time as Peter ran back outside. James was worried that someone had cursed his friend, perhaps they found out he was their secret keeper.

Sirius came to the same conclusion "James you don't think someone found out Peter was your secret keeper and did this do you?"

James didn't answer Sirius instead he called his wife. "Lily!"

Lilly came out and looked at the newly drenched Peter, brought out her wand and dried him off as she said "You boys act like you forget you have magic, why didn't you dry him off?"

James replied "We did but as soon as he walked back into the house the cloud came back. Was that you love?"

Lily narrowed her eyes and said "I am not the one who goes around pranking people. That is your forte James."

Realising he had opened a can of worms James started to calm his wife down. "No lily that is not what I meant. We thought he might have upset you and you decided to teach him a lesson, nut if you didn't do it and we didn't do it then who did?"

Lily stopped her upcoming rant as the words went through her mind. The first question in her mind was, was her family in danger?

She looked at James and said "I know this is going to sound paranoid love but I think we should change the secret keeper. Someone may have found out about Peter and did this. We can't take the chance that they are now after him."

It was just the excuse Lily had been hoping for ever since she had been unable to dissuade her husband from making the rat their secret keeper. She didn't like the vibes she got from him.

James sighed he knew Lily never wanted Peter for their secret keeper and he had forced the issue. He decided to give in this time. It would be safer to do so anyway. Peter wasn't a fighter. If he got caught they would have the secret out of him in seconds. He looked at Sirius and said "I think she has a point Padfoot. What do you think?"

Sirius nodded and said "Maybe you are right, lets do it now and that way we can find a way to protect Pete," He looked at Peter who had gone pale and not for the reasons they assumed. He was busy thinking about how he was going to explain to the dark lord how he lost his position as the Potter's secret keeper. Despite the fact that their son Harry did not seem to have magic the dark lord wanted every avenue covered and that included the Potters' son who's parents were magical and was born during the time mentioned by a prophecy.

Lily and James undid the magic that tied Peter to them as their secret keeper and Sirius redid the spell with himself as the secret keeper. It would stay like that until they could decide who to choose for it. None of them knew that they had just changed their fates because that was the night Peter was planning to tell the dark lord the secret into their wards. Peter tried one more time to get into the house but the lightning that struck him had him running out again and decide he would go home until he could figure out how to fix whatever was happening to him. He just hoped it was not going to happen in every other house he tried to enter.

xxxx

Harry woke up to the sound of his parents and his uncles Sirius and Remus talking. He was glad Peter was not there. The house felt less oppressive without the man there. He heard his parents saying "What are we going to do about Pete ? We need to know how to help him but we can't do that if he can't even get into the house."

Harry decided to let himself known and called out "Mama, dada!"

Lily was the one who came to get him. He smiled at her making her smile back at him, kiss his forehead and say "Did you have a nice nap?"

Harry giggled and put his thumb in his mouth. Talking was much harder than he thought it would be. He smiled wider at the sight of the rest of his family. Sirius reached over and took him from his mother and said "Someone is in a good mood today."

Harry grabbed a fistful of Sirius' hair and said "Pafoof."

Sirius replied "Yes Harry, it's your pafoof. With a giggle Harry let loose a trickle of electricity making all of Sirius' hair stand up straight as if he had placed his finger in an electrical socket. Harry laughed at the sight of the shocked look on his face. His parents who had been chatting stop to look at Harry in shock. They had been so sure that he had no magic. Most babies had bouts of accidental magic when they were frustrated about something and upset nothing big but little things like summoning a toy, or their bottle of milk.

Sirius looked at James and Lily and said "Well I guess the boy is no muggle."

Remus cut in saying "I'm not sure whether that's a good thing or a bad thing though. The fact that we thought he didn't have any magic was the reason he has been safe so far. What happens now?"

Lily took her son from Sirius and said "We keep things as they are. We do not tell anyone who is not here right now about this."

The others agreed to this, James moved to stand next to Lily and say to Harry, "Hey buddy! Can you do that again for daddy?"

Harry inwardly giggled and raised a chubby arm letting loose another strand of electricity and hitting Sirius again, then giggled at the shock of the adults. Sirius was the only one to speak "Hey do you think he is trying to tell me something? He aimed right at me, that was no accident."

Remus started laughing at Sirius until a splash of water hit him square in the face. He looked at all his friends who did not have their wands out or anything to signify they had water laying around to pour on him. Harry's giggle made him gape and say "He's an elemental. Harry is an elemental."

Sirius asked "Do you think it was him who did that earlier to Peter with the storm?"

James replied "I think so. He has never liked Peter. I wonder why. He was practically kicking him out of the house." James smiled widely and took Harry from Lilly and said to him "Oh I am so proud of you. You are a genius, my son is a genius."

Lilly was smiling too. She said "Maybe he sensed something was wrong and his magic reacted. Until we know for sure that it was just coincidence lets keep things quiet and between us."

Remus crouched down beside James'seat where he sat holding Harry and said to him "Harry, uncle Peter!"

Harry scowled and said "No!"

He then turned away from Remus and lay his head on his father's shoulder. Sirus spoke up and said "I guess we do not need any more proof that Harry thinks something is wrong with Peter. Although I hope it is just one of those cases where children hate a particular adult for no reason. Pete is one of us."

Shockingly it was James, the one who always defended Peter whenever the others had doubts about him who said "Then why do I get the feeling it isn't. I wasn't going to say anything but I was already considering changing secret keepers for the Fidelias charm. I have been getting this vibe from Pete for a while now and it is not a good one."

Lily looked up and said "Why didn't you say something?You know I didn't want him as our secret keeper anyway."

Sirius and Remus spoke up too "Well I have had that feeling too..." Remus finished it "...but you James always defended him and we kept it to ourselves."

Sighing James asked "Okay so what do we do now? I mean we haven't got any real proof that he has gone over to the dark side but we can't ignore our intuitions."

Lily was the one who came up with something "How about the next time we invite him over you guys call off your truce on the pranking just for the day and make him roll up his sleeves somehow. I don't think I have ever seen him wear short sleeved clothes ever since we left school."

The men in the room's eyes widened at the implication. It was true. Peter always, always covered his arms come rain, thunder or sunshine. He stopped showering with them in their last year of school and his clothes of choice became long sleeved robes or long sleeved shirts. Their eyes hardened as they thought about what this betrayal could have meant. Sirius was the one to suggest just confronting Peter about it. Lily shook her head and said "No because if we are wrong we lose a friend. Don't forget these are only suspicions. we have, circumstantial lets find out first if we are right. It would be what we would do for each other right?"

The others agreed and they were all silent after that thinking about what it would mean for them as friends if they found that someone that close to them had betrayed them. Harry feeling the tension decided to break it by saying to his dad "Dada, nana!"

They all laughed as James got up to get his son a banana.

xxx

It was early the next morning when they all heard the news. They had all decided to stay the night and figure out what to do about their friend Peter in the morning, when they got a fire call from one of their friends Kingsley Shacklebolt telling them about the death of the Longbottoms at the hands of the dark lord, survived by their son Neville. The dark lord didn't survive his attempt to kill Neville. Lily knew why that was. She and Alice found a ritual they both planned to use to protect their sons if the dark lord ever got close enough to them to kill them. The ritual required a blood sacrifice one that Lily knew she would have done for her son to protect him.

They were all mourning the loss of their friends when a shuffle outside their wards warned them of intruders. Lily saw Bellatrix and alerted the others. Sirius was the one who kept a level head and said "They can't get in. The fidelias remember?"

They set traps all over just in case they somehow found a way in. Harry sat in his playpen watching the adults run around casting spells and preparing as if for war. He looked outside the window when he saw them all looking with worried faces and he noticed the masked men walking around out side. His eyes narrowed as he figured out this was the danger his family was afraid of. Dark clouds formed all around casting the whole place in semi darkness with the exception of the house, the clouds went around it.

Instead of the rain that was expected liquid fire rained down on the death eaters that had surrounded the house. Screaming could be head as the liquid fire burned them. Loud pops followed the screaming as the death eaters apparated away from the danger. As soon as they were all gone the rain of fire stopped and the sun came out from behind the clouds.

Harry picked up one of his toys when the rain stopped and began to play with it as if nothing had happened. His mother stood there watching him with her mouth agape. She walked over to the playpen and said "Harry, baby did you do that?"

Harry looked up and smiled at her then nodded his head then said "Mama, dada fine, pafoof, mooey, fine."

Tears sprang from her eyes as she regarded her son. He was protecting them. They should be the ones protecting him.

xxxxx

The sight of Peter covered in burns was all the evidence they needed that he had betrayed them. They were burns from Harry's rain of fire on the death eaters. James didn't say anything he walked over to Peter who stood in front of them trying to hide the burns on his face and neck. Magic could not heal them as they were done by a magical fire. They could tell that they would scar horribly. James pushed the sleeve on Peter's left hand back off the ugly tatoo of the skull and snake that was on his arm. James felt fury. He punched Peter knocking him out and he fell on the floor of their living room. Harry who was in Lily's arms thought to himself 'about time, I was beginning to think I would need to do something drastic to clue them in.'

He giggled and said out loud "Peter bad." the rain and the lightning started waking Peter up and making him scream. A part of Harry thought maybe he was being a bit sardistic, but a part of him wanted to vent. Despite the fact that he loved his parents and uncles he was still an adult in the body of a baby having to grow up again. He missed his own children and grandchildren but most of all he missed Annabeth.

Sirius and Remus tied Peter up and cast a spell stopping him from shifting into his rat form and took him to the ministry to be charged and put in prison.


	2. Chapter 2

The fear in the air shifted to happiness and celebration. The death of the dark lord became a reason for the feeling of freedom for all the wizards and witches who had been livng in fear. Somehow word got out that Neville vanquished the dark lord and he became an instant celebrity. Lily had tried to go and see him but someone had moved him from his home and he was said to be placed in a safe house.

Alice and her husband both died that Halloween night and Neville was meant to go to his grandmother however she was too distraught over the death of her son and daughter in law she was in no condition to look after him. Lily had a sneaking suspicion that Albus was the one to hide the child and not tell anyone where he was. She knew Alice wanted her to raise her son if anything happened to her. After all she had asked her to do the same thing for Harry.

Albus however was under the impression that Harry was a squib and therefore not worth the attention he used to pay on him before. It was that , that showed her his true colours. She had fallen for his grandfatherly charm he gave to everyone else thinking he cared about them, now she was going to make sure that she made arrangements to protect her son from his manipulations if anything did happen to both her and her husband.

What she did not know was that the thoughts she was having were planted. Thanatos had been watching over Harry ever since he arrived. He knew that Lily and James were supposed to die, he managed to manipulate things so that Harry had a chance at getting the protection he needed. He only had a small window of opportunity left to get things sorted out. If he failed then what he saw happen to the other Harry Potters in other worlds would happen to his Harry and he did not want that.

While Lily was making plans for the safety of her child he went over to Harry's crib and began a chant. The chant would give him a name, a name only he would know and the chances of someone trying to get him into a contract would be nil because they would need the name. Harry's name was now Harrison James Potter Peverell. He could use his known name of Harry James Potter for normal transactions but anything binding would need his full name.

He went to the bank after that and deposited the chests he was given for Harry by his fathers. He would find out what was in them when he was old enough to go to the bank and check.

Lily wrote a will and made sure James, Sirius and Remus wrote one as well. Each one stating who should have Harry if anything should happen to them. She was getting a foreboding feeling and it was increasing with each day. Finally between her James and Sirius they made sure that no-one but Harry could have access to their bank vaults in the case of their deaths. James sat down with his wife a week after she started having these gut feelings and said "Lily, I have to tell you all this will writing and preparations for Harry's future without us is a bit morbid."

Lily shrugged and said "I can't explain it James I just have this feeling that our time is up and we are living on borrowed time. I could not leave my baby without something to protect his future."

xxxx

Lily was right. A fortnight later after their arrangements, they were attacked on their way to St mungos while Lily was in labour. The remaining Death eaters who had not been caught found out about the birth somehow and attacked. Harry was left at home with Sirius and Remus. They didn't find out about the attack until they went to the hospital to find out why James had not fire called to let them know what was going on with Lily and the baby.

James and Lily had been tortured into insanity by the death eaters and were now in the care of the hospital. There was no cure. Sirius was so distraught he left baby Harry with Remus and went after the death eaters. He never came back. Instead he got arrested for murder of twelve muggles while going after Bellatrix Lestrange and was thrown into Azkaban without a trial. Remus found he was not allowed to take care of Harry. He was taken from him by Albus Dumbledore who claimed he would look after the child and that he would make himself his magical guardian.

No matter how much he protested Harry was taken away and Remus could do nothing. His status as a werewolf made sure he had no power to claim his charge.

xxxx

Harry knew things had gone wrong. His mother and father were gone, and so was Sirius and this old man had taken him from his uncle Remus. He vaguely remembered seeing the old man once when he was smaller but those memories were hazy. He remembered something about being called a squib and then not seeing the old man again. Had the old man found out he was not a squib and now wanted something from him? harry didn't do any magic he just watched to see what was going on. He was not stupid he knew something had happened to his parents and Sirius and when he was big enough he would find out what.

The old man that had taken him brought him to a round office filled with trinkets. A bright red bird sat on perch nearby. He smiled at the bird and he received a picture in his mind in return of the bird trying to say hi to him. The old man was pacing in his office and talking to him self.

"What to do with the brat now. I need him alive if I am going to gain his assets. Why those two buffoons left a fortune to a squib I'll never know. Don't they know I need it for the greater good.?"

The old man had all of Harry's attention now as he kept talking. "I will leave him with his mother's sister. She will keep the brat downtrodden enough not to want to ask questions even if he ever found out about his inheritance. It will also keep him ignorant of magic and have no access to his inheritance anyway." He smiled to himself stroked his beard and said "I think it's time to pay Petunia a visit."

Picking Harry up the old man went tot he fireplace and flooed to an old friend of his's place who conveniently lived in the same street as Petunia and her family. She was not home so he made his way out the door with Harry to number 4 privet drive. As he approached the house he began to think 'what if she refuses to take the brat. I have to leave him in a way that she cannot turn him away. So instead of knocking like he intended he cast compulsion spells for Petunia and her husband to take Harry in and raise him.

He conjured a basket and placed Harry in it then cast a sleeping spell, a notice me not spell stopped anyone from noticing him leave a child on the doorstep. He stood up and walked away. Harry opened his eyes as he heard the tell tell pop of apparition. He stood up from his crib and walked away from the door step. He was not going to give these people a chance at abusing him. He went through that with Gabe in his previous life he was not going through it again. He formed a vision of his uncle Sirius and water travelled to him.

The dark oppressive feeling he got as soon as he arrived had his eyes flying open. He saw his uncle Sirius on the floor of his cell in his dog form. He said in a small voice "Unca Pafoof?"

xxxx

Sirius knew he was in trouble the minute someone hit him over the head. He had been chasing Bellatrix before she blew up the street and apparated out before he could do anything to stop her. He watched in horror as a gas pipe was hit and it exploded killing a group of people close to the explosion. Pieces of their bodies flew everywhere some of them hitting him. A shout of murderer had him knocked out by someone behind him and the next time he opened his eyes he was in a cell with dementors hovering outside it, he was in Azkaban. Confusion reigned in his mind. He did not remember having a trial or being questioned and what was worse was he was still covered in blood and guts from the explosion. He could only lie there and wait.

It must have been a day or so when he opened his eyes while he was in his dog form as it seemed to keep the effects of the dementors away from him when he could swear he heard Harry's voice. He looked up and saw to his horror his godson standing in his cell looking frightened. He Quickly shifted back and rushed to Harry and picked him up.

Harry scrunched his little nose as the smell assaulted his nostrils and said to Sirius "Pafoof smell bad."

Sirius chuckled and and said "Harry how did you get here?"

Harry looked around and thought have to get out, instead of answering Sirius he water travelled them out of the cell to godrics hollow the only other place he knew. Sirius was shocked his godson had just broken him out of Azkaban. He was now officially on the run. He got them both cleaned up dressed in hoodies then flooed to the goblin bank. Someone was out to get him out of the way as evidenced by the lack of trial and him being thrown into prison with no trial. The second reason was Harry being taken from Remus. He knew Harry would not have gone to look for him if he had Remus. So something was done to his old friend.

His plan was to go to the goblins and get a new ID and move to another country with Harry. He would set up an ID for Remus too for when he found him. He was shocked to find that Albus Dumbledore had appointed himself Harry's magical guardian and set up several payments to come out of Harry's vaults and into his own, the Weasleys, Snape and the minister himself. The fury he felt caused a bit of accidental magic that he quickly reigned in before he broke something and said to the goblin "Please cancel all these payments goin out they are not authorised. I am Harry's legal magical guardian and I did not authorise them."

The goblin sneered and said "We need proof of your claim wizard. This was set up by the chief Warlock who also claimed to be the Potter boy's magical guardian."

Sirius nodded and said "Okay, you will need to open the Potter's will. Its all in there."

The goblin sent for the Potter's will and read it when it was brought in. He nodded at Sirius and said "You are right. The chief warlock does not have any claim to the child or his inheritance. He also has no right to the marriage contracts he wrote up."

Two magical contracts appeared in front of Sirius both stating Harry was to marry a weasly, the newly born Weasley girl and if he turned out to be gay he was to marry the second youngest Ronald Weasly and then upon his death his wealth was to be inherited by his spouse.

The goblin smiled and Sirius did not know which was worse the smile or the sneer. He said "You do not have to worry about the contracts. It looks like Lord and lady Potter made sure no-one could bind their son against his will. They are invalid as they do not have his full name. We did not say anything to Dumbledore because he is a rude human and we do not like him."

Neither the goblin nor Sirius saw the shadow speaking to Harry, and they were seemingly having a deep conversation.

Harry was startled when he saw a shadow appear next to him. He was even more shocked when he recognised Thanatos. Thanatos bowed and said "Percy Jackson. I have been sent by your fathers to protect you. I have spent the past year and a half making changes to what would have been your life. Originally it was supposed to be you who vanquished the dark lord. I steered the dark lord's attention away from you to young Neville the other prophecy child. I needed time to undo what Dumbledore was planning to do in order to control you and your inheritance. I could not do anything about your parents, only stop them from moving on, but perhaps you can do something for them you will have to figure out what yourself." When Harry did not comment he continued talking.

"There was a reason you were sent here to this world instead moving on in the after life. Your fathers thrones and lives were threatened. Not by you personally but you do posses the power of all three of them and you were vulnerable to being used to destroy them. Someone was waiting for you in the after life, someone who has been preparing you for this for your last three lifetimes. Normally demi gods who are re born have the same parent but you did not. Your fathers came together and decided the only thing they could do was to send you to a new world where no-one can reach you. I am able to travel worlds because I am death and death is everywhere. This world has no gods and they cannot come here. The river spirit used her connection to you to send you here she also blessed you although you will have to wait for the blessing to kick in. It will happen when you are ready. Your powers will grow as you grow just like before. You already have control of your powers from Poseidon, the ones from Hades and Zeus will come with time although they already seem to have begun to manifest. The wizards here will assume you are an elemental."

Harry shook his head as he said "Wait stop!" Did you just say I have more than one father?"

Thanatos nodded and said "You have had three lives, you have been the son of Hades, the son of Zeus and the life you remember you were the son of Poseidon. They all wanted you safe hence why you are here instead of dead. The river spirit was never angry with you. She was proud of you for giving up that power, no-one else ever did. Instead they all died trying to hold onto it. She only did what she did because she was told to. She was afraid you would refuse if you were given a choice to leave."

"The main reason I am here is to tell you that your full name is Harrison James Potter Peverell. you will need to know that and that there is something for you in a vault under your true name from your fathers. The did not send you here empty handed. Here is the key."

He placed a diamond key in Harry's hand and said "I have to leave now, don't worry I will keep a watch over you and when you are ready I will teach you how to control your powers. Good luck Harry Potter."

As soon as Thanatos was gone Harry placed the key in Sirius' hand and said "Key!"

Sirius looked at the key and said "Where did you get this Harry?"

Harry didn't need to say anything as the goblin gasped and said "That key, that key is to a vault that was opened by someone even we goblins fear. Where did you get it?"

Sirius shrugged and said "Harry had it."

The goblin looked warily at the two people in his office and resolved himself to doing what they needed done as fast as possible if only to get them out. That key was the vault to Death's vault and no-one wanted to piss him off.

xxxxx

Sirius' arrangements moved more swiftly afterwards. He eventually took Harry down to the new vault. He walked inside carrying Harry and the goblin who tried to follow was blocked at the entrance by an invisible force. The shut behind them making Sirius jump. The vault was not very big. It was the size of a trust vault and there were three chests on the floor one was made with gold silver and different kinds of minerals that could only be found underground.

Despite the mixture of the materials it was beautiful. Sirius knew it had to be something unique, the second chest looked like it was made out of water continuoslly flowing around, it was just as beautiful as the first and Sirius wondered how it was created. The final chest looked the blue sky with occasional puffs of clouds. Just looking at it made him feel serene the way one would on a nice day. He wondered who they belonged to and why Harry had the key.

Sirius touched the chest that looked like it was created out of water and a figure appeared in front of him. He was dressed in black, with huge black wings and his eyes sent a shot of fear through Sirius, who moved backwards with Harry in his arms. The being did not react to Sirius' fear. Instead it spoke.

"Sirius Black. My name is Thanatos. I am the one who gave Harry the key I needed to talk to you. I am not able to speak to you out there if you are not dead, I can only speak to Harry and he cannot talk yet properly. In here I created an alternate dimension where we can speak, these chests you see before you are for Harry. They are aids for his learning to control his powers. As his guardian you are going to have to help him learn how to control them. You are also going to need to be on the same level as him otherwise there is no way you will be able to raise him. You will touch each chest one at a time and you will be granted the power to help him. You will become an elemental and you will know how to use the powers. You will have similar powers to Harry, perhaps not as powerful but enough for you to teach him or help hip him when he needs it."

Sirius stood there with his mouth hanging halfway to the floor. Eventually he caught himself and asked "Why? why me?and what do you have to do with Harry?"

Thanatos replied "I have been with Harry in every past life he has lived. I am here to protect him as wanted by his parents in those lives. They are the ones who created these chests. You will understand when you touch the chests about who they are and who Harry was in his past life. Understand Sirius Black you do have a choice. You do not have to claim the powers, I can get someone else or it. You were my first choice because Harry cares for you and while his parents are unable to fulfil that role. Know this if you abuse the powers you are granted or you attempt to deliberately harm Harry I will reap your soul where you stand and hand you over to his over protective parents, are we clear?"

Sirius shivered as he nodded. Despite the soft spoken voice the threat was all too clear and frightening. Not that he would ever attempt to harm his godson he would rather kill himself than do that.

Thanatos nodded and said "good, are you decided yet?"

Sirius nodded and said "Yes, I will do it. I'll do whatever I can to protect my godson."

Sirius placed Harry on the floor, a part of him was wondering why he was trusting this being he could be anybody. But his gut feeling told him it was a bad idea to piss him off. The power rolling off him made Dumbledore's power seem like child's play. It felt endless. As soon as he put Harry down, Harry walked over to Thanatos and made him pick him up which he did making Sirius uncomfortable. Calming himself when he saw Harry was comfortable where he was he walked to one of the chests, and touched the first chest made out of different minerals.

Knowledge and power slammed into him. He saw visions of hell and the souls being punished, he saw the judgements and learned of the shadow abilities and the control of ghosts he now had. The first thought that came to his mind was he was now a necromancer but his knew knowledge defied that logic. His new powers were so much more than that. He moved on to the next chest and felt like he was falling across the sky lightning arcing across his arms and more knowledge going through his mind and finally the last chest made him feel like he had fallen underwater, when it finally stopped he sat down and gasped as he looked at Thanatos and said "My godson was a demi god in his past lives?"

Thanatos nodded and said "Yes he was."

"...and now?" Sirius held his breathe as he waited for the answer, he knew this meant Harry was the one mentioned by the prophecy.

Thanatos replied "He always will be a demi god, that is something that will not change. His parents would not allow it to be otherwise."

With the confirmation Sirius deflated and asked "Is he the child of the prophecy?"

Nodding Thanatos said "Yes he is. I just diverted the attention of Voldemort somewhere else in order to save his parents and you. He is gong to need all of you."

Sirius looked up and said "But his parents were tortured into insanity and there is no cure."

Thanatos rolled his eyes and said "The powers you have just received are just a small portion of what Harry's will be like. You currently posses the power to help them start recovering. Harry can heal them completely but he needs to grow a bit before he can attempt to do it."

The hope in Sirius grew. He would get his friends back at some point. He smiled and said "Thank you,"

Harry had fallen asleep in Thanatos' arms, Thanatos handed him back over to Sirius and said "Do not return to Godric's hollow the old man who had you placed in prison is there waiting for you to return. He set a trap for you."

Thanatos waved a hand and the chest made of minerals opened and spilled pile of drachmas on the floor almost as high as Sirius' height. Sirius gaped and said "Are those what I think they are?"

Thanatos answered "They are drachmas, the goblins will pay a small fortune just for one of these. They should get you started for now as you are not able to access your own inheritance at least not without the old man knowing and alerting him to your current location. He has a couple of goblins working for him they keep him informed of the activities in the bank, especially any activity on your accounts."

Sirius' eyes widened and asked "What about when I came in about Harry's accounts and changed things?"

Thanatos replied "The goblins in charge of Harry's accounts are not obligated to tell him anything and they are not happy with him at the moment especially after his behaviour when he was here last. Continue with your plans ad leave the country but you need to make plans to move Harry's parents from where they are before the old man thinks about using them to flush you out."

xxx

Sirius left the bank by goblin made portkey to a property he had them purchase for him in France. It was a three story manor in the middle of nowhere without any neighbours to worry about. He settled in with Harry and began to practice his new powers. The first he tried was elemental travelling from one place to another. It took him a few days to be able to do it flawlessly with water. It was enough for what he needed for now.

Sirius thought of Remus pictured him and water travelled to him. He had Harry in his arms just as he appeared in Remus' flat. Luckily he was alone and at home. Remus stood up in shock as he saw Sirius appear from what looked like a swirl of water that came out of nowhere with harry in his arms. He looked at Sirius for a second before ran and threw his arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Harry's whimper made him pull back and apologise tears coursing down his face.. "Oh I'm sorry about that, I thought I would never see you again."

Sirius smiled and said "We can't stay too long Remus.."

Remus' face fell as he heard that and Sirius was quick to reassure him "We are here for you. Is there anything you can't leave without because we need to go before Dumbledore figures out we are here."

Remus smiled and grabbed his wand cast a few spells to pack his belongings then took Sirius' hand and they water travelled out. They arrived back at the manor when Sirius noticed something was wrong. He turned to look at Remus but instead of his old friend there stood Albus Dumbledore in all his glory. Dumbledore shook his head as if greatly disappointed and said "I am so disappointed in you Sirius, breaking out of prison like that. Although one has to wonder where you learned to travel like that using water."


	3. Chapter 3

Seeing Dumbledore caused tunnel vision for Sirius and at the end of his sight was a red target in front of Dumbledore's face. Rage coursed though him and before he knew it he swung his arm and punched Dumbledore breaking his nose. A giggle brought some of his sense back because he put Harry on a couch then returned to the fallen form of the old man grabbed his beard, Dumbledore's wand fell from his hand as he was dragged into another room where he was punched and kicked by Sirius with all the rage he was feeling. Neither of them noticed the shadow standing next to Harry talking to him or that harry was responding in his baby talk.

Thanatos appeared by Harry and watched the scene unfold in the next room through the open door. A look of glee was on his face, one which Harry gave him a questioning look for. He looked at Harry and said "I have been through many worlds where your counterparts are put through so much by this old man's counterparts. I am happy to see him get what's his. Anyway I need Sirius to kill him, the road you need to travel will be made easier if he is not blocking your way."

Harry was not surprised to hear that, after all to Thanatos death was a normal occurrence to him. It did not mean the same to him as it would to a human. He gave Thanatos a look that said "are you kidding?"

Thanatos scowled and said "Well I would think he would want the man dead after all he is the one who had him locked up illegally."

Harry shook his head and said "No!"

Annoyed Thanatos replied "Fine, have it your way. It will be much harder with ..."

Harry cut him off and looked him in the eye, Thanatos realised what he wanted. He was having trouble formulating his words so he wanted Thanatos to read his mind. Thanatos went into Harry's mind scape to find his avatar in the former form of Percy Jackson. The mind scape looked like the Poseidon cabin at camp half blood. He was sat on his bed when Thanatos found him. Thanatos smirked and said "It must be very frustrating for you."

Harry replied "You have no idea. I can't express myself the way I want to and people keep misinterpreting what I want, don't get me started on the bath times, it's embarrassing. Although I have to say none of that is as embarrassing as being breast fed. It took me months before I could turn away properly and refuse to be breast fed."

Thanatos was in stitches. He had not laughed so hard in centuries. Actually he had not really laughed at all. He liked being where he was, he felt more free than ever.

"Hey it's not funny. I'm probably going to need therapy by the time this is all over. I mean who remembers being breast fed by their mother? I thought it was one of those child hood privileges you get to forget." Harry was sulking by the time he stopped talking. Thanatos managed to calm himself enough to say "I'm sure there is a lot you would want to remember to about your family."

Harry nodded and said that is true. I just hope it balances out. Any way I was trying to ask you since you are able to remove souls and travel between worlds, is there a world you came across that had a good Dumbledore, one who you think would be willing to switch with our Dumbledore. Perhaps one who died before his time? I was thinking instead of traumatising my godfather by turning him into a murderer, why can't we switch the old man send this one to the after life and give a second chance to one who will help further our goals. I mean if I can be shuffled from my world why can't someone else?"

Thanatos was quiet for a whole minute making Harry worry that perhaps he had crossed some invisible line. But the small smile on his face made Harry calm a little and perk up when he heard Thanatos say "I suppose just because I don't do it ever does not mean I shouldn't, I do have the power to do it. It just so happens I do know one Dumbledore who is about to die for one of your counterparts saving him from Voldemort. He is a good man who loves your counterpart like a grandson. If he agrees to the switch I will come for the other one."

He pulled out of Harry's mind and disappeared. Sirius was still pounding on the old man and Harry realised only half a second had passed since he was in his mind scape with Thanatos.

When he finally stopped Dumbledore was a massive bruise and was swollen all over blood trickled from various cuts and Thanatos had returned with the soul of another Albus Dumbledore.

The Dumbledore on the floor covered in his own blood looked up and saw Thanatos and himself standing in front of him. Confusion warred in his eyes and Thanatos smirked. Dumbledore stood up not noticing his body was still on the floor. Sirius seeing Dumbledore's soul leave his body sat there in shock. He had not meant to actually kill the old man he wanted him to suffer the way he had made him suffer. He however was not prepared for seeing another Dumbledore appear next to the one who just left his body and enter the body on the floor.

Thanatos noticing Sirius was about to freak out dropped the vault key on the floor as a sign. Luckily Sirius understood what it meant when he saw the key. He smiled and spoke to Thanatos who he could not see or hear "You are switching them?"

Thanatos did not answer. He was forbidden from communicating with mortals unless they are dead. He had already broken that rule by creating the vault where he could speak to Sirius. He did not want to risk something happening to the man and indirectly to Harry. The new Dumbledore would answer the questions Sirius had. He was already waking up. He hoped Sirius would have enough sense to heal the man before he died of the injuries he was not as young as he used to be.

A groan from Dumbledore had Sirius' attention back to the body on the floor. He could see the damage he had done to the old man and a part of him inwardly cringed. If what he thought happened then this was not the same old man he had been pounding on a while ago. He took out his wand and cast a few healing spells allowing Albus to sit up and say "Well Sirius, you really did a number on this old body."

Sirius kept his wand trained on the old man and said "Well he deserved it, merlin knows what he was expecting when he came here."

"I agree, Death showed me what he has done in the name of the greater good. I want to assure you that I will do all that I can to fix everything I can. Just so you know, your arrest was never officiated. The ministry is not after you, at least not yet, you got away just in time. My counterpart did not have the time to frame you properly yet. He had you thrown in Azkaban by three of his minions who work at the prison. It was a matter of them taking you with them on their shift and placing you in a cell. He was going to call the ministry tomorrow to make it official and have you become a convict. Right now the only ones who even know of you being locked up are himself, and the three auras who placed you there and they cannot say anything without implicating themselves."

Stopping to see Sirius' reaction Albus cleared his throat and continued "You might also want to know that it was him who leaked the information about your friends going to St Mungos. He needed them out of the way to gain access to the Potter fortune. The Longbottom fortune is not in the hands of young Neville and he cannot get past Augusta Longbottom to get it and even if she died there are too many family members for him to gain control. Young Harry does not have other family members that have control of his inheritance."

He waited a second before dropping the last bombshell "...and your friend Remus, although he is not dead, he is not as bad but in a similar state as young Harry's parents. He was in the room you appeared in when you went to get him, except he was under an invisibility enchantment on the couch."

Sirius did not know how to feel in that moment. It was one thing to suspect and another to have the confirmation. He went into the other room and picked up Harry then said to Dumbledore, we are going back to Remus'."

He water travelled them back to Remus' flat where he found the enchantment broken and Remus just lay there drooling on himself. Sirius fell on his knees next to his friend and wept. He did not see Thanatos standing behind him rolling his eyes at the fact that Sirius had already forgotten about his new powers and the fact that he could help Remus. He turned to Harry and said "Remind him will you Harry? This tear fest is making me want to gag."

Harry tugged on Sirius' shirt, but Sirius did not respond to him. Annoyed at being ignored Harry zapped him with a small electric shock. Sirius jumped and looked at a scowling Harry. Now with the attention he wanted Harry spoke "Pafoof fix."

Sirius was confused until Harry made his hands glow and repeated his statement "Pafoof fix mooey"

Sirius for the first time looked at Harry like he had never seen him before. Harry was much more intelligent than he gave him credit for. For the first time everything he learned about Harry at the bank seemed more real than he had believed. Before it felt like some story that had nothing to do with him but now he could see and believe.

He sat next to Remus and placed a hand over his head and allowed himself to concentrate on his new powers. The information was there and all he had to do was find it and implement it. Focusing like he did when he practised his water powers he found himself in Remus' forest landscape. He looked around the forest and saw Mooney sat huddled over something a few meters away from him.

Sirius was not sure whether or not to approach Mooney. He stood where he was to gauge Mooney's aggressiveness but Mooney did not even pay him any attention. He was too preoccupied by whatever he was huddled over.

Sirius moved forward slowly and spoke "Mooney!"

Mooney lifted his head and turned toward the sound of Sirius' voice and gave gave a low howl of pain. It wasn't until Sirius reached Mooney's side that he saw what was hidden underneath the were wolf. It was Remus. He lay in a pool of his own blood bruises and cuts all over him. Sirius understood it was a representation of his mental wounds and winced. Fury filled him again at Dumbledore but he pushed it down and faced Mooney and said "Will you let me help?"

Mooney moved aside to let Sirius move closer. Sirius was glad for the trust because it could have turned really ugly really fast. Summoning his power from his body he began to heal Remus. The blood and cuts slowly disappeared as they healed until Remus was completely healed. He noticed Mooney had an arm across his stomach as if trying to staunch blood. He looked at the were wolf and said "Here let me heal that for you."

Mooney looked at Sirius warily but after a several seconds moved his arm from the massive cut across his stomach and watched as Sirius healed him. When Sirius finished Mooney licked his face and barked a laugh that sounded like' thank you.'

Sirius smiled and said "You're welcome old friend."

Remus was now sitting up watching Sirius interact with his wolf side. His whole life he had fought the wolf and kept him locked up in a cage in his mind. When Dumbledore attacked him with legilimency trying to find out if he knew where Sirius was he let Mooney out, out of sheer desperation and they were both wounded. It allowed him to see that Mooney was not as wild and unintelligent as he thought he was. He was more aware of things than he gave him credit for and the biggest thing of all, Mooney was him, he was Mooney. They were not two separate entities. He now understood that he had been suppressing himself all this time and that caused his wolf side to become angry and aggressive. It would take time but he believed he could fix it. His proof was the way Mooney was interacting with his best friend.

Remus slowly opened his eyes just as Sirius left his mind. He sat up wiping the drool on his face and winced as he remembered what had caused it. The sight of Harry with Sirius in the room made him smile. A smile that was completely wiped off at the sight of Dumbledore. Seeing the look of rage on Remus' face Sirius knew he needed to do some damage control and fast.

"Remus! It's not Dumbledore, well it is but it's not the same Dumbledore. The one who did this to you is dead, he's gone I kinda accidentally beat him to death. This Dumbledore is from a different world. Death brought him." Sirius was stumbling over his explanation and making Remus very confused.

He looked at Sirius then back at Dumbledore unsure of what to say or do. Sirius was calming down and began to explain what happened in a much slower pace. It took a while but soon Remus was caught up. Remus sat down on the couch with Harry in his arms afraid if he put him down he would be taken from him again. He asked Sirius "So are you able to help James and Lily?"

Sirius shook his head and said "I can only do so much. You were not as difficult as you were mentally tortured, they were physically and mentally tortured. Death said only Harry can fully bring them back. I am mostly worried about how they are going to react when they wake up to find their baby is dead and they have lost a chunk of their lives as well as a part of Harry's childhood."

Dumbledore cut in then "Perhaps if we concentrate on repairing the damage done by my counterpart we can have something for them to look forward to when they wake up. He kept a lot of his memories in a pensive in his office locked with a blood lock I can open. I suggest we go there and find out the extent of the damage. The memories I received are too many for me to go through now. It seems our lives are different due to the choices we each made."

Remus was still wary about the headmaster. He kept his distance and would not let Harry near the man either. Albus gave him a look of understanding although it was tinged with a bit of hurt. In his world he cared about all of the children he looked over as headmaster and the marauders had a special place in his heart. He had even taught Remus how to find balance with his wolf so that he would not be a danger to anyone during the full moon. However he understood these were not his boys and he would need to differentiate them.

Sirius was less wary which made him feel better and Harry smiled at him to show his support making him know he could live with whatever this new world brought. As long as he had those he cared about nearby he could deal with anything.


End file.
